random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bunker/Episodes/Episode 146: Dat Episode were GPS actally DOES something...NOT!
This isn't the part when GPS does something Gray Pea Shooter: HAH HAH! I finally star in my OWN episode after 5 SEASONS! 4th Wall: GAH! COULD YOU NOT BREAK ME ANYMORE??? I CAN"T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!! Gray Pea Shooter: Sorry :/ 4th Wall: ARGH! Eggman: Snop PINGAS! Steve: YES I FOUND A DIA Eggman: PINGAS! Steve: I found a DIA- Eggman: PINGAS! Steve: ... >_> I found a- Eggman: PINGAS! Steve: NO. *Thows Dimand at Eggman* Eggman: PING-*Looks at Diamond* :D Steve: >:( *Throws Picaxe at Eggman* Gray Pea Shooter: Im outta here! (GPS runs) Steve: Were are you going?! Creeper: HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! Steve: OH- (Creeper Explodes) (Somewere else) ACF: *Eats hot dog* GPS: Hi ACF! ACF: Hello! GPS: PIZZAPIE. TS: CAKE Gray Pea Shooter: WERE????? Tornadospeed: IN MAI STUMACH! Gray Pea Shooter: ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! *Falcom Pawnch's* Tornadospeed: NOOOOOO *dies* Gray Pea Shooter: I didn't even hit you :/ I hit dis brick-OH GAH IT HURTS SO BAD! Torandospeed: *is still dead* GPS still does nothing...these Parts are geetting bad names. Gray Pea Shooter: My hand hurt alot. The Nostgia Critic: Wait...WHY AM I HERE??? IM CONFUSED! Gray Pea Shooter: I want some HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM! Nostgia Critic: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! (GPS attacks Nostgia Critic because he wants HAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!) Ham: AH! RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN FOR YOU LIFE! Gray Pea Shooter: GOTCHA- Complien Creator: NO! *Steals Ham* Gray Pea Shooter: What???? Complien Creator: *Eats Ham savagely* Gray Pea Shooter: I was going that ham! D: Complien Creator: *Countions to eat ham* Gray Pea Shooter: Great now we have no ha-*See's potatos* GIMME! (GPS dives for potatos) Gray Pea Shooter: YAY! *Eats Potatos* GPS does something! Gray Pea Shooter: DYNOMITE! *Gets DYNIMITE* Pinkie Pie: *Hair is all frizzy* I just took care of Pumpkin and Pound Cake...what r u doing with DYNOMITE? Gray Pea Shooter: *Looks Extra Suspious* NOTTTTINNN... Pinkie Pie: Uhhhhhh Im too tired to care. *Faints* Gray Pea Shooter: *Plants DYNOMITE near a shadow* ???: OH F- (Explodshun) Gray Pea Shooter: I caught you at long last! Clone of Justin Beiber: HOWED YA FIND MEEEEE???? Gray Pea Shooter: You were whispering Baby Baby- Clone of Justin Beiber: You suck! Gray Pea Shooter: ... Clone of Justin Beiber: >:D Whatcha gunna do? Gray Pea Shooter: No one...Intruppets MY MONLOGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Clone of Justin Beiber: o_O Gray Pea Shooter: THIS IS....SPAAAAARTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (GPS falcom Pawchs the Clone of JB) Gray Pea Shooter: Oh Yeaaaaaaaaaaaah. *Puts on Shades* Revenge of the Beiberz (Somewere in the Sandy dunes outside the Bunker) CRRRRRASH! Clone of Justin Beiber: OW MY COCCONUTS! Justin Beiber: You HAVE no cocconuts :/ Clone of Justin Beiber: Oh yeah... Justin Beiber: So you failed? YOU N00B! Clone of Justin Beiber: *Bows* Sorry Maaaaaster. Justin Beiber: FETCH ME SO MUD MILK!!! Clone of Justin Beiber: Yes sir.... I really could go for some cocconuts... (Back in the Bunker) *UMG walks up from his man cave* UMG: Hai GPS, I heard you finally are gonna do something in The Bunker. Do I hear like, two or three Biebers? 4th Wall: *cracks* Leave this, ow, to, OW, GP- OW, S. Trivia *Moon snail appears in this episode, but has no dialogue. Category:The Bunker Category:The Bunker Episodes Category:Pages by Gray Pea Shooter Category:Reaally weird pages